Counting -Discontinued-
by Rei Amane
Summary: Earl Phantomhive grows tired of his engagement to his cousin and opts for one with a girl he's known since childhood. Doesn't sound too bad right? Well, just because you've known somebody that long doesn't mean you actually know them, truly. Once the gloves come off Ciel will have to learn her all over again. Will it be worth his time or will he grow restless? -SEE PROFILE ON WHY-
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN BLACK BUTLER! RIGHTS GO TO YANA TOBOSO!**

London, England. March 20th, 1887.

It was a cold gray day in London. Despite the dreariness, this day was supposed to be lovely. Instead, this day would forever harbor hate and betrayal as long as time would stand.

"You can't be serious!" Elizabeth Midford exclaimed with teary eyes. "No. You can't do this to me."

A sigh came from the middle of the room. "I am, Elizabeth," Ciel Phantomhive confirmed for what had to be the hundredth time that hour. "I'm calling off our engagement. I've already made up my mind."

Tears fell down Elizabeth's cheeks as she looked at her now former fiancé whose face still remained emotionless even with her tears. She could forgive him with time, however there was one person she'd never forgive no matter what.

"Lady Zoey." Elizabeth spit the name out like it was a bitter taste.

The said female looked at Elizabeth. Zoey was an average height noble girl three months shy of being thirteen years old. She forever wore black dresses and long black gloves and her hair was a light brown with some of it pulled back by a black ribbon. She used to be a valued friend to Elizabeth but now she was the lowest girl Elizabeth ever laid eyes upon.

"Ciel has already made his mind clear, Elizabeth," Zoey spoke, her tone free of any sort of regret.

Elizabeth gritted her teeth and balled her hands into fists, wishing to strike the other noble girl but reframed as that was not the way of a 'lady'. "Fine," she replied, tears still streaming. "Just do as you both please. I don't care." After those words left Elizabeth's lips, she stormed out the room and left the Phantomhive manor.

'I can forgive you, Ciel; if this is what you truly desire,' she thought as she climbed into the carriage that had brought her to this manor. Elizabeth gave one last look at the manor that was supposed to be her future home. 'However I hope Zoey remains miserable for the rest of her life. You were supposed to be my best friend but I can see with clear eyes that you are a demon in disguise. I hope you burn in Hell.'

The carriage started moving away from the manor and all Elizabeth did was look back with a shattered heart.

Ciel looked out the window from his office as Elizabeth's carriage pulled away. Was that the correct choice, to turn away his cousin as he had done? In truth, he still did not know. After all, he never actually loved Elizabeth as a wife - just as his cousin. But, he had little love for Zoey in the nature as a wife. He had been friends with Lady Zoey since childhood just as Elizabeth, but Zoey was his only choice in getting out of marrying Elizabeth without strain of getting to know her.

Just standing outside the office were both the Phantomhive and Rowell butlers. Both heard everything that had gone down inside the office and even saw Lady Elizabeth storm away with tears steaming like a river.

'So, it would seem young master had made his choice,' The Phantomhive butler, Sebastian Michaelis, thought to himself. Looking over at the other butler, it would appear he was thinking the same thing. "As it would appear, everything is sealed," Sebastian spoke to the other butler who nodded his head without saying a word at first.

"Yes. It would appear so," Noah remarked. Noah was a tall pale man no older than his early twenties. His eyes were a sharp ice blue. His hair was white and combed back, sporting a proper appearance. His butler clothing were also done in white as it was rare he wore black. He was known to be quiet, humbled, and also shy, but that only happened around the other butler.

"Even though it's not my place to say, does Lady Zoey plan on telling the young master before a wedding or children?" Sebastian asked Noah who remained quiet. "Your silence means no, doesn't it?"

A quiet sigh went past Noah's lips. "She has yet to speak of anything to the liking," he admitted.

"I see," Sebastian said. "Well, I do hope she will tell him before those events," was all Sebastian said on the matter.

Noah only nodded, understanding where Sebastian was coming from. "I understand," he mumbled.

Yes, this was a long line of complete excuses for both Ciel Phantomhive and Zoey Rowell - nothing more and nothing less.

As the events in Phantomhive manor were setting in place for the future, the young blonde gardener of the manor, Finny, had finished his day's work.

Finny scanned the colorful garden carefully for anything major he might have messed up. Only a handful of bushes and flower beds were damaged as it was a new one for him, but he knew Sebastian would surely scold for it. Finnian sighed, thinking of the punishment. Maybe next time he could do better.

As Finny was finishing putting away his gardening items, something had touched his shoulder very gently. He couldn't pinpoint what exactly it could have been. As he turned around, it became apparent.

A tall girl with long curly blonde hair, brown skin, green eyes, and wearing a purple dress was standing behind him, holding a small purse tightly in her hands.

"Oh, good day, Lady Rosaline," Finnian greeted her with a kind smile. "The young master is having a meeting with Lady Zoey right now but-"

"I wasn't here to see him today. I came to see you," Rosaline confirmed quickly with a small and timid smile.

Finny rubbed the back of his head in a bashful matter. "I see then." Finny looked around, noticing something was missing from the whole scene. "Say, did you come here by yourself?"

Rosaline nodded. "Yes, I snuck out while my brother and other servants were busy," she explained.

Finny frowned a little, knowing Rosaline could get in trouble if she got discovered after a certain amount of time. "Well, your timing couldn't have gotten better. My job is finished for today, so maybe we could take a stroll in the park for a short while," he offered.

"Sure." Rosaline looped her arm around Finny as the two walked side by side out the manor gates.

A noble and gardener arm and arm, what a rare sight indeed.

Therefore, here begins a story of excuses, lies, and love.  
-

 **Well here we are the first chapter! I like to thank a friend of mine for allowing me to use her OC and use the RP storyline we do.**

 **I like to thank my two beta readers for helping me thus far!**

 **I'm sorry for any sort of OCCness.**

 **Anyways please enjoy!**

 **Just to confirm Rosaline (Belongs to my friend) Zoey and Noah belong to me.**

 **Before you ask there is no heavy plot to this.**


	2. I don't want too

London, England. April 3rd, 1887.

The engagement between Ciel and Zoey was still unannounced, Elizabeth had not said a word to either party as of yet. Which brought some relief to the two others, but it was something that could not be held off forever all three of them were sure to meet again.

Zoey sat quietly watching Ciel go through documents while having a bored expression. _'Well, so is this what he does most of the time?'_ Zoey thought, beginning to get bored herself, _'I could have just stayed at home today.'_ Zoey sunk in her chair slightly.

"Is something the matter?" asked Ciel not even looking her way.

"No. Nothing is the matter." Zoey played it off quickly. _'Just sitting here watching you sign documents for the last hour is old.'_

Ciel did not even respond to her. About the only thing he could say, that was she at least sat there quietly while he did his work. Elizabeth always wanted to have a ball or something to the nature. Zoey just sat there now and again she would release sounds of boredom. However, he would just tune it out to some degree.

"So..." Zoey drawled, "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"No." Ciel said plainly, which ended anything else Zoey might have said following that.

' _Well I see our engagement doesn't change your attitude from when we were simply friends. But I suppose this is better then what I previously had.'_ Zoey looked down at her black gloved hands. A feeling started forming in her stomach and made its way up to her throat. A certain emotion that made her uneasy _'Should I just tell him?'_ Zoey's lip jerked some as she pushed away the idea Zoey got the hunch somebody was staring at her so she looked to catch Ciel staring at her. His eyebrows were furrowed together for some reason in a manner as if he was not quite sure about something.

"Yes?" Zoey spoke.

Ciel blinked before speaking, "Nothing." Zoey only nodded, but she found it strange Ciel had been staring at her in such a style.

"How about we have some tea?" Ciel asked her, breaking the awkwardness that had formed in the room.

"Tea is fine." Zoey confirmed quietly.

Ciel never said anything else while he rang the bell for Sebastian. The black clad butler came and went quickly and kindly. Zoey paid some mind; her focus though was her own butler who just stood out the way of the other. Zoey knew Noah had been love-struck by Sebastian, she just did not understand what was so hard about him telling the other his feelings when they were alone. Both were the same ilk after all.

"Is there anything else I can do master?" Sebastian asked, smiling kindly.

"No. You can go." Ciel said, taking sip of his tea.

"Very well." Sebastian bowed and left. Noah simply followed in behind him.

About the time the door had shut Zoey had placed her lips on the teacup, the aroma was Earl Grey. However, the taste said something very differently. Zoey could not help the face of disgust that crept onto her facial features.

"Is it not to your liking?" Ciel noticed the look on her face.

"No. It's alright." Zoey muttered looking at the dark liquid in the white colored cup. The tea's taste had not changed in the slightest, it was her sense of taste that had altered, and it was to her own dismay.

Standing in the beautifully decorated hallway of the manor house, Noah admired a nice blue vase with sterling silver roses inside. He felt a strong urge to stroke them gently, although he restrained from doing so. He did wonder though what exactly his mistress and her fiancé were discussing. Did she tell him? On the other hand, were they just planning to announce the engagement? He sighed tiredly. This whole engagement made him feel worn-down just thinking about what troubles that awaited.

Crash!

The sound of dishes hitting the floor nearby echoed loudly throughout the manor. A shrill and flustered voice was exclaiming loudly in what sounded like several apologies. A deeper voice managed to break past the other shriller voice. That voice Noah knew instantly like a hound dog on a trail.

' _Sebastian.'_ Noah thought. The blue-eyed butler had harbored heavy feelings for the red-eyed butler for only a couple of years. However, these feeling grew more during those short years. He guessed the emotion he felt.

Lust, a famous sin known of demons. For demons, lust was about the only form of 'love' that existed for them. Demons either drowned their selves in it or carried lust for only one demon. Nevertheless, most of the latter just moved demon to demon. Noah never saw the point in that though; why not settle for a demon who will only share the same amount of lust? Why keep having one or two night's stands? What was so hard about settling for one?

Maybe his view on the whole thing was the reason he still was 'pure'. As Noah saw it if you are going to have sexual relations with someone than you must be willing to care for them too. That could be a culprit as to why he would not admit his feelings to Sebastian, he did not know Sebastian's view on that subject, and it was not something Noah was going to ask out of nowhere either. Beside what if Sebastian was the type to have only one or two nights? It would break him in honesty.

Noah heaved a sigh continuing to gawk at the roses once more. "Why is it so troublesome?" Noah mumbled.

"What is troublesome mister Noah?" Sebastian voice came from behind. Noah's face heated up his body went rigid.

"Nothing. Just thinking aloud was all." Noah played it off with a quiet but nervous laugh. Sebastian did not speak anything about the other's behavior he simply looked at the vases of roses too.

"They're beautiful." Noah commented the flowers.

"Yes. The young master has vases of them placed around the manor now and again. Depends on his mood I would think." Sebastian answered.

"Lady Zoey likes roses also; she prefers red or white depending of her mood that is." Noah answered back.

It had gotten quiet between the two butlers for a while which made Noah a little fidgety. The silence and Sebastian next to him was not the best combination in the world. He just had to get over it since he would possibly be working with the other a lot more. A wonderful and horrible task.

Noah glimpse out the window, the sky was slowly turning orange and pink color demonstrating the sun readying to set for the day. Noah always found a sunset appealing mostly because nothing like that existed 'down there.' He looked over at Sebastian whom was looking at his pocket watch a finger was resting on his chin.

Sebastian caught sight of Noah looking his way he put on a polite smile proceeded by, "I take it Lady Zoey will be staying for dinner tonight?"

Before Noah opened his mouth, to answer the voice however was not even his own. "Yes I will be staying." Zoey approached the butlers. "Of course if that is okay."

Sebastian smiled at her, "Yes It is. I will continue preparations." Sebastian said taking leave; he stopped just short of disappearing around the corner. His eyes had almost a glint of mischievousness, "I look forward to seeing you." He said looking at Noah who raised an eyebrow but felt flattered did it mean something?

"Both." Sebastian added in, Noah then felt deflated now.

A titter erupted from behind him; Zoey was covering her mouth to keep from going into full-blown laughter at what just happened.

"Might I inquire what is so humorous my lady?" Noah said hastily face-becoming tomato red.

"Nothing. Just demon flirtation can be amusing." Zoey answered.

"That was not a pass mistress." Noah said.

"Yes." Zoey grinned. "But you were hoping so." She said in a singsong voice.

Noah pressed his lips together obviously not amused in the slightest by Zoey actions. "Oh, don't look so grouchy." Zoey told him.

"I suppose." Noah murmured. "Furthermore I suspect you have yet to tell Earl Phantomhive hasn't you?"

"Eh." Zoey looked away.

"My lady." Noah gave her a strict gaze and arm cross.

"I'm working on it, okay!" Zoey whisper shouted.

"And how much longer will it take m'lady? You cannot keep putting this off as if it will go away because it will not. The sooner you inform him the better." Noah placed his hands on her should, a finger lifted her chin so she look at him instead of the floor. "It was you who accepted the engagement to a human male." Noah reminded.

"I know what I accepted." Zoey griped.

"Then stop treating this like it is a game because it's not one." Noah commented.

"Do tell how I'm handling this like a game Noah." Zoey demanded starting to get aggravated.

Noah ignored her aggravation, "You have yet to tell Earl Phantomhive about your family background. Excluding what is common knowledge to pretty much everyone in London. This actually raises another question have you even-"

"Shut your mouth." Zoey ordered. Noah had no choice but to comply with it.

"Do not talk to me like I'm some none sense child." Zoey growled. "I know what I accepted; I know what needs to be said." Her body shook violently in frustration. "I no longer want hear anymore of the matter spoken from your mouth am I clear!" She hissed staring dead at him with eyes of 'them' more or less.

"Yes m'lady." Noah answered tone slightly hollow. Zoey stormed away probably cursing him to Hell and back.

Noah only observed it not voicing another sound while his mistress stormed away like brat who did not get her way. He could only shake his head at how she acted, but he would do exactly what she wanted after all her wish was his command.

 **A/N-The second chapter!**

 **Thanks goes out to my two beta readers! Also my mother.**

 **Sorry about any OCCness.**


	3. Rosaline

London, England. April 6th, 1887.

Rosaline coughed violently. Her body was heated because of a horrible fever that almost engulfed her. Her illness had came back once again. She was doing better for a short while but that came to an unpleasant halt the night prior.

Rosaline tossed and turned in her bed, trying to get comfort with no success. She was not comforted in bed or out of bed - it was simply a miserable time. She faced the wall on the other side of the bed, feeling some relief now.

Slam!

Rosaline heard her room door open and close loudly. For a second, she thought it was the maid but it got strangely quiet and she felt like someone was hovering over her. She managed to turn her head, getting a nice look of the one over her. Rosaline instantly regretted it.

"Alois," she muttered.

Rosaline was the younger step-sister of the Earl Trancy. Much to her own misfortunate, she one of his favorite things to bully, especially when she was ill.

"I say, sick once again, Rosaline?" Alois stated while circling the bed, causing Rosaline to shift uneasily.

"I would say so," Rosaline responded with a cough.

Alois made a face of disgust now. Alois stopped circling Rosaline's bed directly in front her. A very dark smile warped onto his face. Alois grabbed the silky covers, yanking them right off, earning a squeal from his sister.

"Dear little sister, there's no need to look so frightened." Alois roughly grabbed her arm. "I just want to help you out of bed!"

He jerked Rosaline right off the bed. She landed face first in the floor. Alois put his foot on her back, laughing hysterically. "You honestly are a puny little worm, are you not, little sister?"

Alois sat himself down in Rosaline's vanity chair as he could not support himself from his laughter. Rosaline only laid there watching her brother laugh. She wanted to cry but did not as it would only result in him bullying her more.

Alois stopped his series of laughter followed by him leaving Rosaline on the floor. He knew the whore of a maid would come to check on his sister in a while, so he wasn't going to be bothered helping her off the floor. Even if the maid was not going to check on her, he would not help Rosaline anyways.

Rosaline pressed her face to the floor. Clear fluid wept from her eyes as she dug her nails into the floor. Why was Alois so mean to her? What did she ever do to him?

She heard somebody enter the room, but she had no desire to look up until the soft clicking of heels reached her ears.

'It's only you.' Rosaline smiled faintly at the woman who stood above her with complete and utter worry.

"M'lady!" Hannah Anafeloz exclaimed loudly, helping Rosaline off the floor. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am fine, Hannah," Rosaline reassured, smiling as Hannah helped her in bed.

Hannah pressed a hand to Rosaline's cheek, feeling the heat radiating off the sickly girl. "Your fever has come back worse this time around..." Hannah voiced. "I'll get you some water," she said, disappearing quickly.

Hannah, the maid of Trancy manor, was a woman of a curvy figure, navy blue eyes, and pale lavender hair. She wore dresses based on the manor's previous servant's uniforms. Hannah also acted as a caretaker for Rosaline when she ill, thus adding to the list of what she did.

"Alright, m'lady," Hannah said, trekking back with a pale and glass of water. She handed the cold glass to Rosaline who started drinking the water as soon as it was handed to her. Hannah placed a wet rag on Rosaline's burning forehead and repeated the process many times over.

"How are you feeling?" Hannah asked Rosaline when she finished the glass of water.

"I still feel terrible," Rosaline spoke, laying her head on her pillow.

Hannah only nodded "I see. Is there anything else I can get you?"

"No. I will be okay, Hannah," Rosaline reassured with a weak smile.

Hannah returned the smile. "As you wish. Remember, you can always call me when needed," Hannah said, leaving the sickly Rosaline in bed.

Rosaline always thought Hannah was kind and caring. She never could wrap her head around why her brother was so cruel to the maid. Rosaline disliked it but remembered what happened the last time she interfered.

Rosaline wished somebody could get her out of this life. She knew exactly who that person - the gentle blonde gardener of Phantomhive manor.

Finnian was the sweetest person she knew. If the gardener were to ask for her hand, she would take it with no questions asked. Nevertheless, Rosaline knew Alois would not approve. The fact that he and Earl Phantomhive never had a friendly relationship was just the surface on reasons why. Still, Rosaline would like life in the Trancy manor if it were not for Alois and his constant bullying.

Maybe one day it would all change.

 **A/N-So this is about Rosaline, keep in mind Rosaline is not my OC she is may friend's so if there may not just be a lot details about her is why. I'm writing about her as I know her.**

 **So after this the next chapter will lead up to the first and second arc, I'm going to combine them together instead of dragging them out. The next chapter may be up somewhere next week and the other may be up before November is out.**

 **Thanks for reading and supporting.**

 **A thanks to my beta-reader and my mother.**

 **Well, see ya next the next chapter-Buh-bye!**


	4. Questionable Appearance

London, England. August 23rd 1887.

Rosaline smiled at the birds building a nest under the tree she was sitting underneath. She was feeling better now as her illness finally subsided for the moment.

The birds reminded her of a real life married couple; each parent had to do their role to insure a safe life for their little joys to come. Thinking of that made her wonder about her relationship with Finny. He was only a simple gardener; it wasn't as if he would have tons of money for better things let alone to take care of her. Rosaline often wondered if Finny and hers relationship would go beyond anything other than sweethearts. She was very use to a pamper life as noble girl, but she didn't think being somebody of lower status be too hard.

Rosaline reached out to touch one of roses against the manor, the rose felt so soft under the tips of her finger. A gentle smiled tugged on Rosaline's lips as she went to pick it out the bush. However, something made contact with her backside and now she was laying face first in the bush.

"Ha-ha!" A crackle erupted from behind her. Rosaline groaned getting out the bush now covered in leaves and filth. Her green eyes met with the ice blue eyes of her brothers, "Alois…..what was that about." Rosaline replied a little tearful.

Alois only stared at Rosaline with a mischievous smile decorating his features. "What was what about, dear sister?" Alois grabbed a handful of Rosaline's hair pulling it roughly, making her grunt in pain.

"N-Nothing…" She muttered quietly, hoping that he would let go.

Alois shoved her backwards into the bush again before releasing her hair. His mischievous smile then turned into a frown. "Get yourself clean up you like shit." He said leaving her in the bush.

Rosaline got up dusting what she could of the dirt off, if she ever had to think of anything that would push her to get out of Trancy manor it be her brother. As much as she loved Alois, his bullying of her and the servants were quiet too much to handle. Tears started rolling down her face; she tried her best to get them to stop but could not.

"Rosaline?" A hand softly touched her shoulder, Rosaline knew by the gentleness of the voice and touch that it was. "Finny?" Her eyes twinkled with sheer happiness seeing the Phantomhive gardener there. However, he was not smiling as always, he had frown painted on his lips. "Why the long face?" Rosaline questioned concerned.

"Why did your brother kick you in the rose bush?" Finny asked. Rosaline's eyes widened in fear and embarrassment, knowing Finny had witnessed what happened just a short while ago.

"It was nothing, just Alois playing around." She played off.

"It didn't look like he was playing." Finny stated. Rosaline just looked down, still embarrassed that not only did Finny see the way Alois treated her but also she was covered in filth thanks to her brother now.

Finny wiped the trailing tears off Rosaline's cheeks, "Hey no need to become so upset." Rosaline only nodded her head. Finny sighed quietly to himself. He knew Alois was a bully to Rosaline but he never thought it went to that extreme.

"Why are you here today, Finny? Aren't you suppose to be working?" Rosaline asked him.

"It's my day off this month, so I figured I'd show you something I found in the woods a few weeks ago." Finny said.

"Oh." Rosaline responded in a thoughtful manner. "What is it?"

Finny smiled and reached out for her hand, "It's a secret."

Rosaline thought about it for second, but knew there was no harm in it. "Sure." Finny smiled taking her hand.

"Alright follow me." Finny lead the way.

It was about an hour walk, Finny lead Rosaline a little deep into the woods. Birds were chirping and little insects were buzzing around. Rosaline smiled, she liked it out here, but she still thought about why Finny would bring her out here. Finny let go of Rosaline's hand, walking over to a tree. He motioned for her to follow him, the gardener crotched down to an opening in the tree. Rosaline looked over his shoulder; her eyes sparkled in awe at the sight before her.

There was a small baby rabbit sleeping inside the hollowed out part of the tree. Rosaline smiled, she loved animals so this was such a treat for her! However, where was the mother rabbit or the babies? "Finny where is the mother and other babies?"

"I don't know, I kept seeing it in the garden at the manor. I never saw anything else with it, so I followed it here and still no sign of a mother or anything else." Finny spoke.

"Oh." Rosaline muttered softly.

The baby rabbit's ear twitched and its head shot up quickly looking around. Big chocolate eyes stared the two right in the eyes. Rosaline and Finny both released an "Awe." As the baby rabbit stumbled out the hole. It was the same chocolate color as its eyes with huge floppy ears.

Rosaline giggled when the little rabbit licked her hand, "Say Finny is the baby rabbit a girl or boy?"

"I don't know actually." Finny said. "Hmm." He picked it up.

Rosaline waited patiently while Finny looked or whatever he was doing. The blond boy sat the rabbit back on the grass. "Girl…Defiantly a little girl rabbit." Finny declared.

Rosaline smiled looking at the rabbit, "A girl! Should we name her?" Rosaline asked holding her.

Finny placed a finger to his chin, "How about…..Bronwyn?"

Rosaline eyes furrowed together in confusion, "Bronwyn." She replied slowly thinking he meant Brownie.

"Yeah! I hear it in town, I don't recall the meaning though." Finny said absentmindedly.

Rosaline looked at Bronwyn winkling her nose. The baby rabbit suddenly licked Rosaline's nose and jumped out of Rosaline arms. Just a hopping away deeper into the woods. "What was that about?" Rosaline inquired.

Finny shrugged standing up, "I haven't the slightest clue, but let's follow her." Finny helped Rosaline off the ground.

Finny and Rosaline chased after Bronwyn, curious to see why she was hopping away. Both stopped when they stumbled upon Bronwyn sniffing something. "What are you sniffing-Hey!" Finny ran forward sliding onto the ground.

"What's the matter Finny?" Rosaline stepped to see but a young black dressed girl lying in dirt. "Who is she?"

Finny was lifting the girl up, "Its Lady Zoey."

"Lady Zoey?" Rosaline repeated. 'What a moment as in Earl Phantomhive's new fiancée?' She thought.

"I have no idea why she is out here alone, where on earth is her butler?" Finny looked around. "Well come on we have to get her back to manor and found what is going on." Finny said.

Rosaline picked up Bronwyn nodding, "Okay."

After placing Bronwyn back in her little den, she stuck by Finny the entire way back to Phantomhive manor. Rosaline could tell Finny was very worried but that was Finny anyone close to the Phantomhive's was family to him. Rosaline looked at the girl called Zoey, her black attire seemed odd, and her glove was ripped exposing a finger. Why did she have a nail that was black like Claude's?

 **A/N-Yes, yes I know! I promised the first week of this month, but I will not lie, I'm actually grounded! So the only reason I'm on right now is because my mom is being nice and letting me on for a short while. I'll still be grounded until next month, sadly.**

 **Just for the sake of the future I will not promise chapter updates, I'll post when I can. The next chapter is being worked on, the problem is ten pages into it I realized it was not going to work out so I had to rip out the pages in my notebook *Irritated sigh* So I'm trying to work on it now. So in a way being grounded is a blessing.**

 **A thanks to my beta-readers and my mom! A thanks to people who have read as well.**

 **I will see you in the next update!**


	5. Ugly Confrontation

"Now, what did I do with it?" Noah said; digging though items piled in the cramped room. He had been looking for an old brown photo album. He had promised to show Zoey an old picture of her when she was little. That was if he could find that damned book!

An irritated sigh flew pass the male's lips as he dug though mountains of old stuff from the past years. Old dresses, old suits, toys, jewelry, countless things. Noah wished he had cleaned out the messy room a long time.

While searching for the book, Noah thought about Zoey's relationship with Earl Phantomhive. He was happy his mistress found a respectable male to marry; Noah figured Ciel Phantomhive would make a great addition to building back the family line. However, Noah feared that the norm of modern day society would cause Zoey to abandon everything he had been grooming her to be for the last seven years.

It was every girls dream in life to be a devoted wife and mother nothing more. So why would Zoey be any different? He would not be angry if she didn't continue about her goal, only disappointed.

However, maybe he was so busy worrying over his mistress's life, to the point he wasn't focusing on his. Though in truth it was natural fact!

He always wanted the best for his mistress and her predecessors, Noah never stopped to think about his life much. Now he had feelings for another demon and he was lost on how to handle it. He wasn't asking for advice; because he knew what most demons would say…Just seduce him. Anything to do with sex was going to the majority of demons answer, Noah was not for that at all.

Even still, a more romantic approach could end in heartbreak; Noah hated the thought of being turned away.

The male looked up seeing a dress that might have been blue at one point. The dress seemed to be caught on something Noah tugged it, but soon yanked it making the pile of junk come tumbling down loudly burying him.

Noah resurfaced coughing from the cloud of hovering dust. Once the dust particles cleared, blue eyes fall on a dusty old brown book. Climbing out the junk, Noah picked up the book blowing dust and dirt off of it. Done with that he opened it finding nothing but blank pages.

He frowned.

Page after page was empty until finally….A three-month-old Zoey wrapped up in white blanket. "Just perfect." Noah smiled, taking one last look at the room with a vow in the near future to clean. Noah exited the room and locked it to insure nobody would stumble across the horrid mess.

Noah held the book tightly as he traveled to Zoey's office, he was very happy he could show her what she looked like as baby, maybe some time soon she would allow him to take more pictures or better yet allow him to paint a portrait!

The butler stopped in front of the office door, knocking gently but enough to be heard. No answer. Another knock, no answer. Noah raised an eyebrow, he knew Zoey was in there earlier but maybe she had left? Curiosity getting the best of him, he turned the door only to discover she wasn't there. A heavy presence could be felt.

Alarm bells started going off in Noah's head. "Mistress are you in there?"

"She not in there." A voice said from behind. "Not now."

Noah turned around seeing the maid Martha standing there. Upon examining the sixteen-year-old girl, it could be seen she was frightened, gray eyes showed she had been crying.

"What do you mean?"

Martha sniffled, "It just happened so suddenly! I didn't know what to do; the others hadn't a clue so…"

Becoming irritated with the maid's vagueness, Noah grabbed the girl firmly by her shoulder. "Just spit it out!"

"He just appeared out of nowhere…I didn't know what to do!"

"Martha can you tell me what this demon looked like? Did you catch a name?"

Martha started shaking her head frantically, "He told me not to utter a word! Or he would kill me; he may kill me for speaking now!"

Now furious with Martha's dramatic reaction, Noah gripped the girl's shoulder tightly, his eyes started glowing magenta from anger. "They will kill you?" Noah repeated. "I will kill you if you don't speak up!"

Martha's eyes widened ten-fold seeing the display the butler had executed, it frightened her even more but the maid finally gave a name.

"Lord Ashburn…."

Was it so wrong that she didn't want marry someone who only wanted her for sexual desires? Was it wrong that she was born the way she was? Was her fault that she even existed?

Zoey leaned her head against the tree; her body ached from the beating she had received some time ago. She had asked Noah if there was any kind of picture of her when she was little, the butler had said yes and promised to find it and show it to her. All she had to do was waiting, she did exactly that.

While waiting Zoey had grown tired, deciding to lay her head on the desk in hope of getting a quick nap. Right as she was beginning to drift off the feeling of hand running through her hair alerted her. Before she could even see what it was, her hair was grabbed, and she force out of her chair.

Being forced to look up; Zoey looked into glowing fuchsia eyes. The eyes were the only thing that could be seen everything was nothing but black smoke.

She knew it.

She knew it would come to this sooner or later it was just the matter of when. "Grandfather, what a pleasant surprise. Did you come to congratulate me on my engagement?" She asked, tone covered in sarcasm.

As a response Zoey's Grandfather let go her hair, staring a hole through the girl. Zoey braced herself for what was to come.

Slap!

The sound echoed throughout the room. A red mark was left on Zoey's cheek, she winced from the pain and gave the demon before her a defiant glared.

"Do you like pissing me off?" He asked.

"For as long as I live-" A kick to the stomach. Zoey grabbed her belly holding it to ease the pain, she was not backing down.

"Inferior pest like you is in no place to try to challenge me!" He boomed.

"Heh, challenge you? I've fought ants tougher than you." She got out before another kick that sent her to the floor was delivered.

The demon watched Zoey coughed and withered on the floor like a worm before speaking, "You just like stepping out of your place again and again. You are the most mediocre thing to exist yet you try being something you are not. Now tell me did you honestly think I would not know about your puny engagement soon or later?"

"I figured it was going to travel down there eventually it was the matter of when."

Zoey watched as her Grandfather circled her many times, before another kick was delivered this time to her chest. "One thing you had to do, that was to marry a high ranking demon lord, and you can't do that properly. Tell me something why is it I continue letting you live?" He grabbed her by the hair once more, making her look at him.

"Talk to me!"

"M' lady is everything okay?" Martha opened the door, her eyes widened seeing Zoey on the floor and a black smoke mist over her. "Lord Ashburn…" Martha backed up.

Lord Ashburn wasn't focusing on the useless maid the moment. He didn't care if she saw him abuse his granddaughter or not.

"I will say this once and only once, if you don't break off this engagement with this worthless human male I will kill you and him."

Zoey knew it was not a threat but promise, he never said anything he didn't mean.

"And as for you Martha one word spoken of this and I will kill you and leave your pathetic body to be defiled in the lower depths."

Martha amplified and nodded her head showing she understood, tears could be seen forming in her gray eyes.

The young girl sighed once more the pain was so much. She knew what was needed, Zoey ripped the index finger on her glove exposing the finger from there Zoey moisted the finger with saliva and reached into her coat pocket pulling out a bottle inside was white powder. She placed the moist finger inside coating it in power, she put her finger on her tongue letting the powder on it. She repeated this many times.

Finally the bottle was empty and she placed back in its rightful place.

" _There's just no way."_ Was her final thought before passing out in the woods.

 **A/N-Okay so...this the chapter starting the arc this is a drug dealer arc! This arc may last for two chapters.**

 **Thank you to my beta-reader.  
**

 **And a thanks to the people who have read and reviewed! I love the support and help.**


	6. Nonsense lying

Zoey awoke with a jolt, the aches and drugs had masked pains of the events prior. She looked around the room with little moonlight beaming in she realized she was not in her own manor. Zoey looked down her dress had been replaced with a white nightdress.

Zoey decided not to spend time sitting in bed when she had to found out where she was exactly and get her way back home. Creeping her way to the door, she opened it quietly peeking out into the bright hallway. From there she could here two voices talking.

"Lady Zoey is resting comfortably now. I still have not heard back from her manor, I'm afraid."

"Hm. Odd. Well we'll leave it be for right now, maybe she'll have more useful information in the morning."

"As you wish my lord."

 _Oh, shit! Ciel!_ Zoey could recall her grandfather's corrupt words. What was she suppose to do? Ciel could possibly lose his life now. And it was all because of her.

Click-Clack.

Zoey heard footsteps heading her way, she closed the door quickly with no time to waste Zoey dove back in the bed covering her body and squeezing her eyes shut tight.

The door opened and closed, a sound of somebody moving around the room was heard, and soon it stopped. Zoey laid there for a few minutes before deciding it be safe, tossing the blankets off she sat up only to be greeted by Sebastian next to the bedside.

"Sebastian!" Zoey was taken off guard.

"My apologizes, I was only coming in to check on you." He smiled kindly.

"Oh I see." She shifted on the bed.

"Is there anything you need?"

Zoey shook her. "No. I need nothing."

"I take my leave then." Just inches away from the doorknob, Zoey spoke again.

"Who-who brought me here? And have you heard from Noah at all?"

"Finny and Lady Rosaline found you passed out in the woods not far from here, they brought you here immediately. From there you were cleaned up and dressed, there has been no sign of your butler, sadly."

Zoey looked down; she already knew something bad had to of happened to Noah, if he was not here or even called on her. "I understand."

"Lady Zoey is something bothering you?"

"No, I'm fine." She laid back down.

Sebastian figured not to poke any deeper on the subject; he simply bid her a goodnight leaving Zoey to her own thoughts.

Zoey rolled to her side, staring at the wall. She really could use some drugs right about now.

August 24th, 1887.

"It is time to wake up, m'lady." Sebastian said opening the curtains allowing sunlight to pour in the room.

Zoey sat up groaning, she could feel every single bit of pain through her body. The effect of drugs had defiantly wore off now. "Alright."

Sebastian walked to her towel across his arm. "I prepared you a bath this morning, if you would please follow me."

Zoey nodded standing up slowly but tried not to give away she was in pain with her found in the woods and her butler missing she did not want any more questions raised.

The bathroom Sebastian had lead was huge and brighter looking compared to the bathrooms in Zoey's manor. Hers were smaller with black and grey colors found on every surface. The bathtub was pristine white with water and bubbles filled halfway.

Zoey walked to it with soft smile. That was just how Noah prepared her bath. "T-Thank you Sebastian, I can handle it from here."

"As you wish, I will be right outside the door."

Once alone Zoey pulled down her nightdress, studying herself in the mirror there was some bruising visible but not as many as the pain would lead to believe. Her hand traveled over the blue contract seal on her breast; it was glowing brightly so Noah was still present in the world. However, why wasn't he here?

"Noah I order you to came to The Phantomhive manor." She said low enough so nobody else could hear it after five minutes she had to come to the conclusion he was not coming at all. "Damn." She mumbled. Zoey lowered herself in the bath water, which felt good on her aching body. She wondered what to do about the current situation everything would be falling apart now and Ciel could be losing his life. Maybe, Zoey shouldn't have made such a bold move in accepting Ciel's offer of engagement, maybe she should have simply married that demon her Grandfather wanted her too.

"No. I should not have to suffer to please that man, he never loved me anyway." Zoey sunk lower in the tub. "Ciel I will find a way to protect you."

When she was through bathing, Zoey wrapped a towel around her body covering up the visible bruising and exited the bathroom. Walking out her eyes fell on Sebastian standing near the wardrobe. "Ah, Lady Zoey I hope the bath was to your liking." He smiled kindly.

"Yes, it was I thank you for that."

"No need, as a butler of the Phantomhive family I have to be sure the guests are treated comfortably. Especially if said guest is my master's future wife."

"Heh….yes I suppose." Zoey mumbled not feeling like best person in the world right now, she watched as Sebastian removed a dress from the wardrobe. It was dark green with a closed neckline and poufy skirt. Zoey didn't find the color very appealing she only liked black and gray dresses, which were the only colors she wanted to wear. However, something told her the Phantomhive's didn't have such dull colors just laying about.

"Now if I may I will dress you." Sebastian told her.

Zoey grimaced; the only person who ever dressed her was Noah. Not even the maids were allowed to dress Zoey in her daily clothing, mostly because she felt Noah was the only one to do it right and besides she didn't feel comfortable letting someone see the marks on her body.

"Um. I can dress myself no worry Sebastian."

"Now Lady Zoey we both know that is almost impossible, how else are you to tighten your corset and button your dress?"

Zoey didn't have an answer on that one. "Err…I can try."

Sebastian walked to her dress in hand, "Lady Zoey I'm afraid that is not possible, if you would please allow me to dress you everything will go smoothly." He reached for her towel.

"I said no!" Zoey howled in distress clenching the towel as if her entire life depended on it. "No." She whispered this time.

A sigh escaped for behind Sebastian's lips as he stared at the young girl, "Lady Zoey there is no need to put up a fight, and I am not going to tell young master about your bruising or anything else."

Her eyes widened, so the Phantomhive butler knew why she was fighting him so. "You know?"

"I already knew of your actual nature the first time I saw you and Noah. I'm also the one who changed your clothing last night so I saw your bruises." Sebastian explained calmly.

"Oh." Zoey looked down at the floor feeling like a complete dimwit for acting like that, especially since now she knew Sebastian already knew about the bruising and her demonic nature.

"Now may we proceed?" Sebastian asked.

Zoey just nodded in response.

After being dressed Sebastian lead, Zoey to the dining room informing her Ciel would be joining her for breakfast. When the dining room was reached Zoey's eyes instantly fell on Ciel at the table reading a newspaper and sipping tea. She smiled faintly when she took her seat next to him Ciel only looked at her briefly before going back to his paper.

Sebastian left them alone to check the progression of breakfast.

Zoey could feel herself getting more on edge, she wasn't sure how to explain the situation to Ciel, but she would have to eventually which would have to be right now. "Good morning, Ciel."

"I guess it is." He replied, bored.

"Heh."

"May I inquire how you are feeling this morning?"

"Fine! Just fine."

"Hm. Good I suppose, however I do have something to ask you."

"Um." _'Now would be a great time to speak up…'_ "Well you see I have a problem."

Ciel put down his newspaper, "I think I know what you speaking about."

"R-really?"

Ciel reach in pocket on his coat pulling out a small white bottle, "Sebastian had found this on your person."

"That's nothing!" Now Ciel knew she was on drugs, how wonderful.

Ciel scoffed, "Then why get so guarded?"

Zoey never replied she just slumped in her chair, now Ciel would think she was a horrid drug addict that she was actually.

Ciel sighed, "I only want to know where you brought them."

Zoey sighed in defeat, "I got them on the street while I was at the East End by some man named Lau. He looked to be Chinese."

Ciel nodded, "And your butler."

"He's at the manor."

"Is he now?"

"Yes." Zoey nodded, lying.

"Hmm." Ciel took a sip of his tea. "As you say, enjoy your breakfast." He spoke getting up to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"I have things to do today." Was all Ciel said before leaving Zoey to eat alone.

Once Ciel up to the top of the stairs he stopped clutching the ring around his thumb, "Bloody girl is lying."

 **A/N-Not much happened here, but next chapter there will be! I combined chapter seven and eight together, mostly because it would make better sense.**

 **I also want to say thank you for the follows and fav I received not long ago! It means a lot me ^-^**

 **I have something to say about next chapter as well, but that can wait.**

 **Please do not forget to review!**

 **A thanks to my Beta-reader as well!**

 **See ya next chapter, buh-bye!**


	7. Crashing down

London, England. August 24, 1887.

"Bloody girl is lying to me." Ciel repeated under his breath making his way to his office. Yet why was she lying? It did not make a bit of sense. Once Ciel got to his office, he shut the door and made his way to his desk. As annoyed as he was of Zoey's nonsense he still had business to attend to such as Finny's relation with the stepsister of Earl Trancy and the drug dealer. However, the dealer took top priority of course.

"A Chinese man named Lau on the streets of East End…" Ciel recalled Zoey's earlier words. It was very vague and at this rate, Ciel did not put it past Zoey to lie about this 'Lau' either. However, he knew how to see if she had spoken the truth this time or not.

"Did you honestly need me to come along?" Zoey asked, for the hundredth time.

"Yes. Besides you would know this Lau's face better than me so why not have you come along and pick him out for me." Ciel repeated for that hundredth time.

"I understand." Zoey looked back out the carriage window.

Ciel watched the girl's moments, she seemed uncomfortable and fidgety. _'Drug withdrawal perhaps.'_ Ciel thought staring out the window absentminded.

"Sebastian stop the carriage!" Zoey called out the window. The carriage came to a standstill, Ciel sighed irritated.

"Why are we stopping?"

Zoey opened the door climbing out by herself while Ciel followed reluctant. "I remember this street." She said. Ciel looked, the street was crawling with filthy poor commoners well so was the rest of East End. Even so, Ciel did not like the idea of possibly being touch by filth. "If you say so."

"Well come on." Zoey started leading the way. "I think he was a bit farther down."

Ciel didn't respond; he just followed Zoey holding that she knew where she was going. He noticed Zoey seemed to walk the streets with ease. It was as if it was second nature the girl or something.

"That's him." Zoey said.

Ciel looked spotting a tall male wearing a sumptuous Chinese clothing his arms clasped in overly large sleeves, he steady conversing with some female. The two approached them; Zoey cleared her throat to get their attention.

"Ah! Isn't it Lady Zoey a pleasant surprise!" The male looked down even though his eyes were closed he seemed to know he was talking too. "You came at a good time I have something you might be interested in. But before I go any farther may I ask who is your gentleman friend."

"Earl Ciel Phantomhive." Ciel spoke before Zoey was given a chance.

"Ah! I have heard a lot about you, Queen's watchdog I know. Now what would you want with me?"

"The drugs you have been selling on the streets of London." Ciel said, bluntly.

"Oh I see. Well I know you mustn't be here for a sell, maybe more of to stop me, no?" Lau said. "And I'll take it Lady Zoey here was the one who told?"

Zoey just looked away.

"My my, nobody likes a snitch I'm afraid. To think you were my most prized client."

"Yes, yes." Zoey mumbled now staring at Ciel who appeared to be thinking about something.

"Well where do we go from here young Earl?"

"I have an idea."

Zoey gave Ciel a funny look, she thought they were here to arrest Lau not be talking about ideas. However, maybe this would not be so bad.

"Ah splendid, what is it you have on your mind?"

"Let's speak in a more private place at," He looked at Zoey. "A more suitable time."

"That right? Here then." Lau handed Ciel a card. "You can find me there, good day to you both." Lau and the female left.

Everything was quiet during the ride back to Phantomhive manor, Zoey was shocked Ciel had not arrested Lau instead wanting to speak with obvious when she was not around. At least that had been dealt with, now she had to worry about where her butler's whereabouts were and unpleasant visit from you-know-who.

Once inside the manor, Sebastian announced he would be preparing the afternoon tea leaving Zoey and Ciel alone. Ciel did not glance at her at all; he only went upstairs probably to his office or wherever. Zoey planted her face in her hands. Ciel now knew she was addict to drugs and hangs with drug dealers. On top of that, soon he would know everything else she had been hiding for awhile now. "I suppose Noah was right lying doesn't get you anywhere." She mumbled.

Knock! Knock!

Zoey turned to the door; nobody seemed to be rushing to answer it even when more knocks were delivered. Shrugging Zoey answered it herself, "Noah?!"

Noah was standing before her, white suit dirty, a bloody lip with darkness under his right eye and a bleeding shoulder he was holding tightly with his left hand to try to slow the blood.

Zoey hugged him, face buried in his stomach. "Where have you been?"

"Long story cut short your Grandfather."

"Oh I see."

"Yes. Now I have to ask where is Earl Phantomhive and Sebastian is because-"

"Slow to the horse race you are butler."

Zoey froze and Noah growled loudly. "Lord Ashburn." Noah spat.

"Don't go getting an attitude now, unless you like the Earl breathing for now at least."

Zoey turned around seeing the black mass that was Lord Ashburn had his hand around Ciel's throat choking him blue. "Let him go!"

Lord Ashburn only tightened his grip on Ciel, "You got a warning didn't you?"

"Y-you can't do this!"

Lord Ashburn scoffed, "Try me."

"Much obliged." Sets of silverware impaled the devil in the back.

Zoey eyes widened watching the scene take place; up in the air she could see blurs of black shooting in the air. "Sebastian."

"Why you lowly pest mind your business." Lord Ashburn hissed.

"If it involves my young master then it's my business to mind." Sebastian stated.

"Oh shut your mouth or you'll regret it."

"Heh." Sebastian narrowed his eyes were glowing dangerously. "Well somebody here is going to regret something.

"That right?" Lord Ashburn inquired loosening his grip on Ciel slightly.

"Yes." Ciel managed to say. "I'm not going to waste time with this nonsense anymore then need be. Sebastian this is an order get rid of this demon."

Lord Ashburn rolled his eyes, "Please a low class demon like is powerless against me, but if you insist." He let Ciel go.

"Ciel!" Zoey gathered the will to run for the descending boy. All she could see was Ciel falling to his possible death everything became a blur.

"M'lady." Noah voice called out.

It was pure darkness; it just surrounded her until…

"Zoey open your eyes." A voice spoke flatly.

Brown orbs opened looking into one sapphire orb. "Ciel, you're okay."

"Yes. Now put me down!"

"Huh? Oh!" Zoey realized Ciel had fallen in her arms and he appeared very uncomfortable. "Sorry." She set him down.

Ciel straightened his clothes, "Just forget it."

"Now young master, you know it's ungentlemanly to raise your voice at your voice fiancée." Sebastian said.

Everyone turned their attention to the tatter clothed raven hair butler approaching their way. There was blood splattered all over him, but it was appearing it was not his own.

Ciel scoffed, "I trust you got rid of that devil."

Sebastian smiled and bowed, "To some degree. But it seems the demon demands to speak with Lady Zoey."

"Tch." Ciel looked at Zoey. "Go."

She looked at Noah who gave her the look of 'Go on.' Zoey did a nervous smile when Sebastian led her to Lord Ashburn. Sebastian stepped back allowing her to speak. The black mass that had Lord Ashburn engulfed had vanished. Now a pale gray eyed, brown haired man wearing a brown suit that had been tore up.

Even though Zoey figured Lord Ashburn would go in a murder frenzy from being beat by a 'low class demon,' as he would say. She actually smiled.

Lord Ashburn looked at her, "Wipe that fucking smile off your face."

"Even in such a poor state you still speak so poorly to me."

"You do not deserve one ounce of my respect! An inferior half-breed like yourself thinking you can just go and do as you please while under my name. You ought to be grateful I never killed you."

He always said that, yet he never deliver on his promise. However, the way he would say it, it frightened her so much she thought one day he would do it.

"Yet you never have." Zoey said.

"What?"

"You never tried killing me even then you only would beat me until I passed out…why? If I so harmful to your precious name then why have you not ended me?" Zoey leaned down to him. "Is it because the name you carry is only through marriage or is it because I look so much like the daughter you lost nine years ago?"

Lord Ashburn growled, "Watch your tone."

" I am watching it! The reason you never killed me is because I look like your daughter!"

"Now you listen I don't care if you were the prettiest being to walk earth I would still kill you!"

"Then do it!" Zoey stood leaving herself opened for a fatal blow.

"M'lady." Noah whispered nervously watching from the bottom of the stairs. Sebastian grabbed his shoulder, "Just allow your mistress to handle it."

When nothing happened Zoey only dropped her arms to her side. "That's what I thought….all these years I feared you yet you do nothing." She turned around walking away. "I've made my choice, I'm staying here, and remaining engaged to Earl Phantomhive. As for that other demon lord tell him to find another toy to play with."

Lord Ashburn growled, "Do this now and your noble title as a devil noble will be tarnished!"

"Fine by me."

Lord Ashburn never uttered another sound instead he faded away into nothing, possibly seeing Zoey had made her choice but it was very hard to say.

Come hell or high water she was still going to be Lady Zoey Lucille Rowell, she had her butler to insure she would never fall to hard. That was all she needed…well….sorta.

"Ciel?" Zoey spoke to him, but he never looked her way.

"Sebastian clean this mess up and go find Mey-Rin, Bardroy, and Finny." He ordered.

"Yes my lord." Sebastian bowed and disappeared.

Ciel started heading for the stairs. "Ciel wait!" Zoey called out going in behind him.

He stopped almost causing Zoey to smash into his back, he just stood there.

"Ciel?"

"You can stay here for another night, after that I want you gone."

Zoey eyes widened, "What?!"

Ciel ignored her and simply disappeared upstairs.

 **A/N-DRAMA. DRAMA. So yeah lots of thing in need of going over, Zoey my girl you really need to sell Ciel if truly want to stay with him. *Sigh* this is why you don't keep lying or keep from telling the truth. I hoped Zoey would have saw that far sooner.**

 **Well I am slightly stuck with the next chapter, having trouble deciding how it should start.**

 **Thank you so much for faving and following! Please remember to review and I'd love to know what ya'll think.**

 **Thanks to my Beta-reader!**


	8. Talking

London, England. August 27 1887.

It was the early morning hours, rain was pouring down heavily throughout London. Faint sounds of thunder could be heard from afar followed by the crackle of lighting hitting a tree.

Noah sighed as he looked out the window in his room, the rain had not let up since last night. If it keep up the way it was going today's plans would be ruined. "We'll just have to do with what can be done on the inside today." He said softly pulling on his white gloves. Stepping on into the hallway, it was noticeably quiet which was very odd. The maids were typically waiting in huddle to be given their duties for the day yet they were not there.

"Odd." Noah commented making his to the kitchen, just short of his destination he saw all the maid's were standing at the entrance to the kitchen. The young group of females were whispering to each other. "Ladies." Noah's voice silence them. "May I inquire what is going on?"

"The mistress, she's in the kitchen baking." A maid known as Whitney said.

"Baking?"

"Yes! Cookies." Martha confirmed.

Noah placed a hand on his chin, "Really now? Well I will handle it from here, Martha go tend the linens, Whitney, Sarah both of you dust the study, and April please sweep the front entrance."

"Yes sir." The maids said in unison before scurrying away almost like mice.

Noah entered the kitchen finding the sight the women were talking about, Zoey was sitting on a stool in front of the over. Still in her nightdress, brown hair all messy and tangled. "Say Noah how long does it take for cookies to bake?"

He was going to answer until the smell of something burnt hit his nose, "I'd say the cookies beyond done, M'lady."

"Oh." Zoey grabbed an oven mitt pulling down the oven door a huge puff of black smoke engulfed her.

"Mistress stand back, please." Noah grabbed Zoey out the smoke, taking the tray of ruined cookies and tossing them where they belonged the trash. Once done with that he turned around to the thirteen-year girl with a white eyebrow raised. "M'lady don't take this the wrong way, but why are you here in the kitchen? You do realize it's only five in the morning."

"I know that Noah."

"Then why are you down here?"

Zoey sighed, "Remember last night when you were telling me I need to apologize to Ciel? Well I thought cookies were at least a start. I mean he likes sweet things and I don't know how to make chocolate so I tried cookies."

"I see."

"Can you make them instead?"

"I will."

Zoey watched Noah gather the ingredients for proper cookies, flour, eggs, sugar, butter, and milk… _milk? 'Maybe that's while my cookies looked funny.'_ Zoey thought. Once Noah had, the dough make into circles and placed neatly on a tray and placed them in the oven.

While waiting Noah went head and started Zoey breakfast, which would consent of eggs, ham, and scone.

"Noah?"

"Yes M'lady?"

"D-Do you think Ciel will forgive me?"

"I cannot answer that M'lady. Whatever Earl Phantomhive chooses will be his decision."

Zoey looked down at the ground, "I suppose you're right. When breakfast is done please bring it to my room." She said and left.

By mid-morning, the rain has stopped but the sky was still a complete gray.

Zoey stared at the Phantomhive manor as if she was walking to her death or maybe she was. A sigh slipped passed her lips when her white dressed butler opened the carriage door. She gripped the small basket in her lap.

Noah helped her out the carriage before he let her walk away, he tighten her black bonnet once done with that he let go to door while followed in behind her.

Knock. Knock.

Noah tapped the door his with hand quiet but loud enough to be heard.

A few short seconds later the door opened, "Lady Zoey, Mister Noah this is a surprise." Sebastian greeted them.

"Good day Sebastian…is Ciel in?" Zoey asked.

"He is up in the study, I can tell him you are here." Sebastian offered.

"No, no. I would like to go to him if I'm allowed."

"You may."

Zoey nodded and walked passed the butler going right for her fate.

Ciel tossed yet another letter to the side, all them were invitations to upcoming parties for 'The season," and he had no interest in participating in those peoples silly dances. One after another after another, "Do these people ever get a clue?" Ciel thought aloud.

Knock. Knock.

Ciel looked for one the letters "Come in." The door opened, he saw Zoey step inside wearing a black dress with a closed neckline and black bonnet in truth it looked as if she was dressed for funeral. He noticed she carrying a small basket as she timidly approached his desk, Ciel could not recall a time she look so timid but he already suspected why that was.

"Zoey."

"Ciel." Zoey spoke as she sat in a chair.

"What brings you here?" Ciel tested.

"I-I made you some cookies or well Noah made them…" she scooted the basket across the desk to him.

Ciel lifted the cloth spotting plain yellow cookies, the cookies did look good however…"Do you honestly think cookies makes up for the events a couple days ago and your lies?" He said bluntly.

"But! Their delicious?"

Ciel raised a hand to his face, "Zoey cookies don't make up for everything! When we were children it worked but not now."

"Speak for yourself! You're just twelve years old so technically still a child."

"And you're thirteen does that make you a child?"

"Well it depends on who you ask."

Ciel sighed, "Well in this case you are a child."

"How so?"

"Because instead of an apologize, you just bring cookies and everything is suppose to be okay!" Ciel raised his voice beginning angry.

At this point Zoey had jumped up from her seat hands placed firmly on Ciel's desk. "Well what am I suppose to say!"

"Sorry."

Zoey just flopped back in her seat… _'Sorry.'_

Ciel sighed, "Zoey I'm not asking that much from you, but you're acting as if I am."

"I know."

Ciel removed the hand from face looking straight at Zoey's face. "I don't think this engagement is going to work out." He said bluntly.

Zoey's eyes widened, "Ciel don't be that way! You already broke your arrangement with Elizabeth off and we have only been engaged since March! If polite society gets the news of our arrangement, becoming broke. It will tarnished both of us!"

"Yes. However, counting the lies you have told, staying with you seems like suicide. Because now I have to wonder if anymore demons are going to break into my manor and try choking me."

"Ciel come on don't be this way, please?"

The boy Earl was quiet for sometime as he thought things over in his head; would it actually be worth staying with Zoey? "I may reconsider breaking things off on one condition."

"What's that?"

"I want everything about you and your families background from head to toe."

Zoey nodded her head in a rapid manner, "W-Will do. When?"

"Tonight. I should be through with everything until then you can stay here or go home, I don't care either way."

Zoey smiled, "Thank you!" She chirped.

"Yes. Now go before I change my mind." Ciel said and Zoey did exactly that. The boy had to wonder if this would be worth it after all being with a devil was not in his agenda when this arrangement was talked over.

 **A/N-Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and thanks for the fave and follows ^_^**

 **Please remember to review!**


	9. Getting a chance

**A/N-I know I normally don't have Author note's at the beginning of a chapter, but I just want to warn on some content towards the end of the chapter.**

 **Warning, slight sexual content between two males. Just a warning for some who would rather not read something of sexual nature. Anyways, sorry for the interruption. Please enjoy!**

August 26 1887. London, England.

It was evening now; the temperature outside was warm and muggy feeling. The little stars were dancing in the sky, accompanied by a half moon. Zoey was sitting out in the Phantomhive garden. She was writing down everything from the top of her head that Ciel needed to know about her actual family history and her background as person.

Noah was looking over her shoulder reading over everything she was writing down. He thought she was actually going to tell him instead of just writing it down for him to read. He figured Zoey thought it be a lot easier.

"There it's finished." Zoey declared putting down the pen.

Noah reached over picking up the paper; he held it close to his face reading it over. "Well you got every single little fact down."

"I know…he needs to know everything, right?"

"Yes." Noah agreed handing over the paper to her.

"Lady Zoey?" Sebastian's voiced reached them, the Phantomhive butler approached them, "Young master is ready to speak with you." Zoey nodded getting out of the chair, she turned to her butler giving him a 'wish me luck' smiled before disappearing into the manor.

When inside the manor Zoey went the stairs heading straight for his office, she saw the narrow line of light coming from a crack of a slightly opened door. She pushed it opened stepping inside his bedroom instead. Her eyes fall on Ciel sitting on his bed in his typical bored manner; she approached him holding the paper tightly in her hand. "Um…Here" She thrusted the paper in his face.

Ciel took the paper from her; he looked at her then the paper before reading it. After what felt like an hour, Ciel placed the paper on his and motioned for her to sit down next to him. Zoey sat right next to him. "Your parents are truly deceased excluding your grandparents down… 'There'."

"Yes."

"And you are only a half-devil not any full devil in disguise."

"No!"

"Hm. I still don't know…I really don't like the idea of being married to a something of devilishly nature."

Zoey looked down at her feet, "But would it really be that bad?"

"Well it wasn't in the arrangement."

"I'm sure a lot of noble couples could claim the same thing Ciel, but can't you just look beyond that? I looked passed the fact of you being the guarddog; I mean think about it what was the reason you offered me the arrangement in the first place?"

"Well you own a company that makes toys it would a very nice addition to my company, marrying you was a way to avoid marriage with my cousin without much effort in the making or so it was suppose to be..."

"Exactly! I agreed to the engagement for similar reasons." She gently took his hand in which he simply stared. "Ciel…We both are just using each other for our own benefits rather it is big or little. Why not make the best of it no matter what."

Ciel sat there thinking about what Zoey just said, she was right they both were just using each other for their own reasons and even though he had no use for a half-devil maybe she'd have some use in time.

"I suppose you're right."

"Really?"

He nodded, "However, I don't want any more lies or demons coming to my manor with intentions on killing me."

Zoey grinned ear to ear; she grabbed and kissed his cheek a bit passionate. "Thank you! Ciel I promise you nothing else will happen like this."

"I sure hope so." He said wiping off his cheek where Zoey kissed him.

Zoey just smiled at him.

On the other side of the door Noah was standing there, he had listened to everything spoken and felt a little happy about what went down. He just hoped Zoey would not mess up in the near future. He decided to leave before he was caught ease dropping, the butler made it to the guestroom that Zoey had been staying in. Before he could open the door, someone tapped his shoulder. "Yes?" he said not even turning around to see who it was.

"I forgot to give this to you." Sebastian said.

Noah turned to see what he speaking about, his eye caught hold of a silver ring with a green jewel. "That belongs to Lord Ashburn how did you get that?"

"After our little…misunderstanding he threw at me saying to be sure to give to that cretin," Noah tensed at the word knowing who it was referring to. "I take you know who I'm speaking of too."

"That I do." He replied taking the accessory from Sebastian. "Thank you. But Sebastian may I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"H-How did you know Lord Ashburn was Lady Zoey's grandfather?"

Sebastian smiled moving close to Noah to the point he was nearly on top of him, he placed one glove finger on the Rowell butler lower lip. "Well mister Noah we've all had lives before serving under humans, I myself is no exception."

Noah's face starting to become red from the contact, "I-I-I see. Well thank you for telling me." Even though it was not a clear telling, Noah just left it at that.

"Why are you blushing mister Noah? Something on your mind?"

"N-no."

"Sure of your answer mister Noah?"

"Yes I am."

"Now then." Sebastian tapped his finger in Noah's lip. "I do believe we both now that is lie."

Noah's eyebrows furrowed together, "What do you mean a lie?"

"Noah." The name rolled off Sebastian's tongue seductively causing Noah to squirm. Sebastian leaned whispering in the other male's ear, "We both know you lust for me, why not admit it?"

Noah's face was glowing red now, "N-no I don't-Ah…" The response came out when Sebastian pressed his lips on a visible spot on his neck kissing it softly. "Please sto-"

"Stop?" Sebastian smiled in the crook of Noah's neck. "Why would I do that? You seem to be enjoying this, just look at your pants." He chuckled, Noah wiggled again. Sebastian kept kissing his neck soon he moved his hands to Noah's hips. Sebastian chuckled again listening to Noah pant and gasp quietly. "Tell me again you want me to stop."

Noah looked at Sebastian the blush on his face was spread across his cheek, his eyes were dim shimmering fuchsia along with his canine's elongating. "You damn devil…" He breathe out. "All you do is rely on your seduction skills to get a bed mate."

"I'm not relaying on those talents, I'm simply bringing out your desires." Sebastian pushed against Noah causing a long moan to slip from his lips. "I must say just based on your actions it's been awhile since you've had a partner, yes?"

Noah stiffened, "I've never had a sexual partner." He said bluntly though in his mind he regretted saying it.

"That right?" Sebastian responded sounding a bit fascinated. "Well then that can be fixed."

"And what I don't."

"Then you just be lying." Noah huffed at Sebastian's words.

"Just like I thought." Sebastian smashed his lips against Noah's. The Rowell butler's eyes widen ten-fold, at the feeling of his mouth being invaded by another. He moaned as Sebastian sucked on his tongue gently. Noah wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck deepening the kiss, the male started moving his tongue to match Sebastian's pace.

After awhile both pulled away panting, Noah looked at Sebastian eyes filled with nothing at the moment but pure lust. The only thing he was focused on was the demon in front him nobody else. "Devour me."

 **A/N-And done! Let's hope Zoey doesn't mess up in the future, but it's remained to be seen. Noah happy to see you finally gave in to desire.**

 **Dang nine chapters already?! Doesn't feel it should be quiet yet. But thank you for the favs and follows you guys have given me ^-^ It really means a lot to me and I hope you guys enjoy the story!**

 **Sorry for any OCCness!**

 **Remember to read and review!**

 **Also to a friend of mine (you know who you are) I hoped the Nobastian scene as you call them was to your liking and please don't die of a nosebleed. ;)**

 **See ya next chapter, buh-bye!**


	10. So you have it

August 28 1887. London, England.

The following morning sounds of birds woke Zoey up from her sleep, she rubbed the blurriness from her eyes. She saw she was still wearing her attire from the day before as well as she was not in the guestroom.

' _I must have fallen asleep here.'_ She thought yawning. The sounds of snoring caught Zoey's ears; she turned seeing Ciel cuddled up on a pillow still in his day attire too. Zoey giggled, "How cute." She whispered quietly. Zoey scooted closer to Ciel laying next to him; she placed her finger on his nose tapping it. "Ciel wake up."

Groans came from the sleeping boy but soon he and Zoey were both looking at each other, one on the happier side though. "Zoey." Ciel said flatly. "What are you doing in my bed?"

"We must have fallen asleep last night." She said. "I don't think our butlers came to check on us at all."

"Hm." Ciel rubbed his face, "If that is the case then where could they have wandered off too?"

"No clue." Zoey pushed herself off the bed strolling over to the window, she grabbed the huge dark blue curtains jerking them apart allowing sunlight to pour into the room in a blinding manner. Zoey held one hand up to block the oncoming light, "I hate it when it's this sunny but I can't deny after such bad weather its beauty." Ciel simply nodded with agreement, Zoey looked back her eyes glowing a dull fuchsia her pupils were still the same as any other humans.

However, once she blinked they were gone in instant, Ciel felt the sides of his mouth trying to pull upward he managed thought to keep his normal emotionless expression. "Come on, let's go look for our butlers." Ciel got up.

"Okay." Zoey went to his side smiling.

Noah sat on Sebastian's bed putting on his tailcoat and gloves, while the night before was exciting for the lack of a better word it also left more to be desired. Namely in terms of where he and the Phantomhive butler stood relationship-wise, was last night a one night stand or could it possible lead to something more?

Noah found it hard to tell, he always told himself he'd never gave in lust or anything else unless he had found the one demon to spend the rest of his life with but it all went out the window and now he didn't knew what to do.

He buried his face in his hands feeling lost.

"Something the matter Noah?" He heard Sebastian's voice; Noah peeked from behind his fingers seeing the male adjusting his attire.

"No."

Sebastian remained quiet Noah heard the others footsteps coming near him, next thing he knew his foot was being picked up. Noah removed his hands from his face to see the cause only to see Sebastian placing his shoe on his foot. "You don't have to do that."

"I don't mind, though I'd prefer it if I was undressing you like last night."

Redness spread across Noah's cheeks, "Heh…"

Sebastian finished placing shoes on Noah's feet; he looked at him a smile spreading across his features. Before Noah could do, anything Sebastian grabbed him by the tie jerking Noah to him. The Rowell butler's eyes amplified feeling the contact of their lips clashing together.

Unlike last night, the kiss was a bit softer and lovely verses rough and lustful. Once the contact was broken, Noah looked at Sebastian as if searching for something, which Sebastian caught on to this. "Something the matter?"

"I-I…Does this mean we are something?"

"I wouldn't say we are just acquaints now, why do you ask?"

Noah got quiet for moment trying figure out what exactly that meant, "So we can be more?"

"Only if you want."

Noah smiled brightly when he heard this, "I'd like that." He spoke quietly as he kissed Sebastian.

A loud gasp came from the other side of the room, both broke the kiss to find the reason for the sound, and they did. Ciel was standing in doorway somehow, face was twisted up with what seemed to be disgust and may be horror. Zoey, who was standing right next to him, had her hand on her mouth eyes dancing with joy and surprise. Noah already figured she had to be the culprit behind the door being opened after all it was locked.

"What-" Ciel started but Zoey clasped her hand over his mouth.

"Haha…We'll just wait on you guys…no hurry!" She assured pulling Ciel out the room and shutting the door.

Sebastian shook his head not seemingly affected by what just happened, "Come along Noah let's not keep them waiting." Sebastian let go of his tie.

"Of course." Noah agreed.

Well it would seem both Mistress and butler earned something.

 **A/N-And done! Well next chapter will be a timeskip so be ready! Also I have a poll on my profile so remember to vote and that will pave way for how the timeskip is done.**

 **Thank for the favs and follows! ^-^**

 **Please remember to review!**

 **See ya next chapter, buh-bye!**


	11. Birthday and Trouble

June 3 1888. London, England.

A year had passed now yet it felt no different from the year prior or at least in for everyone throughout London.

"Honestly of times to rain it had to be today?" Zoey grumbled as she and the guests were rushed inside the manor. The day had been completely clear not one cloud or rumble of thunder; until everything outside had been set up and guests arrive then without warning the sky turned dark and rain poured with no mercy.

"Just calm down, everything can still continue inside the salon." Noah said, wasting no time decorating the room. Zoey frowned with her arms crossed as she watched her butler take control of things.

"Better outside." She mumbled sitting on steps of the stairs, Ciel sat next to her watching as Noah worked.

"Here" He placed a small blue wrapped box in her lap, he keep his eye on her as she torn into the wrapping paper even the pretty white bow wasn't spared. Zoey's expression was slightly laughable as she held two black earrings, "Since you seem to wear black mostly I've figured that be the color you'd want."

"They are pretty, thank you Ciel." Zoey hugged him from the side.

"Yes. You are welcomed." Ciel replied, just sitting there like a statue.

"All finished." The duo heard Noah announce; the dreary looking saloon was decorated with blue and black tiers, a huge white banner with dark writing displaying the words 'Happy Birthday.' Something cold landed on Ciel's hand, inspecting he realized it was, "Snow?" He spoke dumbfound, why would there be snow during June? Farther more inside the manor. He glanced up seeing snow was falling from thin air, he heard titter Zoey next to him she was cover with little white flakes grinning ear to ear.

"Yeah, Noah can do the neatest things." She said vaguely.

"May I inquire why he would make it snow?"

"It's stupid, but when I was little it was my birthday and it was very hot, I said I wish it would snow or something to make it cooler. Well Noah made it happen and ever since then it's been a custom to make snow on my birthday." She got up going to the middle of the room where the floor was now entirely white. She dropped down on her knees, gathering some snow up in her hands.

"I don't recall ever seeing such a thing when Lizzie and I would come for your birthday when we were children." Ciel stated.

"Well of course, silly. That would come off as odd would it not? But I suppose given our standing it's not no longer."

"Hm. I guess you are right." Ciel nodded with agreement."

Zoey laughed, "Of course I am." She stood up, her black dress now covered in snow. She looked over her shoulder at Ciel who now occupied dusting off some snow on his clothes. "Hey." She drawled out.

"Wha-" A huge ball of snow hit Ciel right in his face proceed by fits of giggles from Zoey. Ciel wiped the snow off his face it was apparent by the Earl's glowing red face he did not get any amusement from it but it didn't stop his fiancée's. "Why on earth did you do that!"

"Aw! Stop being so grumpy." Zoey waved him off. "Not like it hurt you."

"Really now?" Ciel scooped a huge bit of snow making into, standing up he throw it right at her head. The snow made contact with Zoey's hair, squealing playfully when it had. She shook the snow off similar to that of a wet dog, her eyes glowed fuchsia and her lips curled into evil smile. It was then Ciel realized he started something he did not want, "Ow! Stop that right now! Zoey!" He tried shielding himself from the oncoming snow, being launched by Zoey at lightning speed.

Standing in dining room doorway was Noah holding a plate with a huge chocolate cake with strawberries and fourteen candles alongside him was Sebastian who had amused look on his face. "I must say I think young master will be rethinking what he does with Lady Zoey in the future."

"It doesn't take much with Lady Zoey, plus Earl Phantomhive is something new to play with." Noah chuckled.

"Indeed."

"Well so much for a picnic." Finny said pulling the blanket over his and Rosaline's head in attempt to keep the rain off them.

Rosaline smiled scooting closer to Finny, "Doesn't matter." She said.

Even with overly strict orders from Earl Phantomhive for Finny to stay away from the stepsister of Earl Trancy on his days him and Rosaline would plan something on Finny's day off and away from prying eyes. Therefore, anything they planned was in the woods, rare anyone would come out there. However, the rain had put a slight damper on things.

"Yeah I suppose." Finny's eyes found the now grown up rabbit Bronwyn hopping around playing with another white rabbit. "Their so cute."

"They are." Rosaline nodded with agreement. "Do you think maybe they are mates?"

"Don't know, maybe." Finny said, Bronwyn and the other rabbit suddenly stopped playing and took off in the other direction. "Uh that was odd."

"Yes." The sounds of branches and grass stepped on echoed, "F-Finny?" Rosaline tugged the gardener's shirt.

"I hear it, maybe somebody passing by." Finny tried assuring her.

"But-" Finny lightly touched her cheek, moving her face so she would like at him.

"Just calm down." The sounds of had stopped. "You see nothing? Now let's-"

"Finny!" Rosaline screamed seeing a black shadow loom over him, before anything could happen a rag was placed over his mouth, Finny's was instantly knocked out. Witnessing it Rosaline tried backing away just to be yanked up by the hair. "Ow! Stop it!"

"Stop it you say…." A voice replied slyly. _'Oh no.'_ Rosaline's just froze already knowing there was nothing to be done. "Dear sister we are just getting started." Alois whispered in her ear.

 **A/N-That is done and done! I finally wrote something with Finny and Rosaline in it, I'll admit it I actually forgot about them. Heh…*sweatdrops* I had trouble with this chapter mostly because I couldn't figure out had to start it and I've been trying to work on another project. I want to use a completely different plot, Zoey and Noah again but unlike this story I want to be more…serious and such. Not that I don't like this one it's just, I see where a lot of work is needed. *Sigh***

 **So with that updates may run slower, also I'm not sure if Rosaline and Finny are going to keep up their little appearances. Going back forth between couples is a lot harder than I honestly thought it be.**

 **Please remember to review! I'd love to hear your thoughts!**

 **See ya next chapter, buh-bye!  
**


	12. Missing Madams, part I

June 3 1888. London, England.

"I thought I made myself clear to stay away from the sister of Earl Trancy!" Ciel shouted.

The only thing Finny could respond with a sad expression. He knew he was in sever trouble out in the woods when Earl Trancy demanded to know where exactly master Ciel was. Finny had refused to tell him, but when he did, Earl Trancy began to hurt Rosaline more than he had previously.

Therefore, he broke.

Now young master was beyond angry he livid, first for going against his orders, second for making him deal with stupidity in the home of his own fiancée no less. When Finny saw Ciel's hands tighten into balls, he just knew he was done for, and there was no turning back.

"Just get back to the manor," Ciel spoke in an eerily calm manner that made Finny shake and stutter with fear.

"Y-yes s-s-sir!" Finny quickly saluted before leaving a cloud of dust and wide open door leading to the rainy outside in their wake.

"Idiot." Ciel mumbled looking over his shoulder at Zoey was just standing there with her lips pressed tightly together. Ciel felt his angry slightly subside into embarrassment. What man in his right mind would want to deal with such matters in front of his future wife and in her own no less? He managed to keep a straight face as he spoke, "I do apologize for what happened here, Zoey." He faced forward. "I wish you a happy fourteenth birthday, come along Sebastian."

Zoey was going to suggest Ciel and Sebastian stay until the rain cleared but the Earl seemed very set on leaving. "Ahem." Noah cleared his throat behind her, when she looked at her, he gave a warm smile, "You still haven't blown the candles to make it all official." He gestured to cake on plate he was holding.

"Heh…I suppose you are right." She blow the candles with one breath.

Rosaline sat on her bed stiffly, eyes red from crying, head hurting from her hair being yanked and cheeks stinging after the series of slaps she had received.

"Sister…" Alois drawled, pacing back and forth in forth of Rosaline until finally he came to a complete stop on the right side of the room. "You remember the little chat we had not too long ago, yes?"

Rosaline held her tongue refusing to answer her brother; this went on for few minutes until Alois grew tired of his sister stubbornness. He marched to her looking annoyed; before Rosaline could react Alois had hit her so hard she nearly went over the bed. Not being able to take anymore any longer, Rosaline broke, "You told me to stay away from the Phantomhive gardener!"

"Precisely, yet you defy my orders as you please." Alois's eyes narrowed.

"Y-you c-c-c-can't k-keep us apart forever Alois!"

"Maybe so…" Alois hummed, "Though it be a shame if one you were to simply disappear one day with no trace."

"Are you threatening me!" Rosaline demanded.

"I wouldn't say that, think of it as something think about." Alois smiled sinisterly.

"Get out."

"As if I needed your permission." Alois replied heading for the door anyway, "Though I want to think long and hard on what I said."

Rosaline gripped her bed sheets in anger, she refused to keep on playing this game with Alois as she loved because he was her brother living here in this place was too much to handle. "I've got to come up with something."

October 8 1888. London, England.

The terror of Jack the ripper had slowly passed on yet a new fear was in the mist of the people.

Catherine Hopkins

Alice Lovette

Minnie Feathershaw

Ada Clemmings

Susannah Lockheart

Rosaline Trancy

Elizabeth Midford

Zoey Rowell

And more to account for. Beginning on first day of October girls ranging from noble to upper middle from the ages ten to eighteen had gone missing from their homes or at social events and never seen again.

Ciel sighed to himself, he had Sebastian gather a list and they visited every house at which a girl disappear and nobody had anything useful to say. The carriage had come to a complete stop, ' _Finally here.'_ Ciel thought, the carriage door opened with Sebastian on the other side.

"It seems we have company, young master." Sebastian nodded ahead.

Ciel got around to see what Sebastian had gestured at instantly felt annoyance, ' _The yard.'_ "I thought in Noah's letter he said we'd be the only ones to know of Zoey's disappearance?" Ciel whispered, moving forward.

"That he did it would appear the information got out somehow."

"Hm."

"Earl Phantomhive." An older man said sternly, the man was an old man with glasses, a top hat and a thick brown trench coat.

"Sir Randall." Ciel spoke, "I see you've made yourselves comfortable," He referred to men in background, some just standing around others searching the Rowell manor's grounds.

"I should guessed you'd come sniffing." Sir Randall snided.

"All part of my job." Ciel replied plainly going passed the older man to front door of the manor, giving the door a firm knock.

"Do as you please, but nobody will answer that door me and my men have been here for two hours and nothing." Sir Randall said.

"We'll see." Ciel knocked on the door again, several minutes went by before the door creaked opened slightly. But nobody peeked or said a word, when Ciel tried pushed the door opened farther he couldn't move it, "Noah?"

"Yes Earl Phantomhive?" Noah answered.

"Would you please open the door perhaps wider?"

"Are they still out there?"

Ciel looked back seeing Sir Randall there with his arms crossed in a tight fold, "Yes, the yard is still here." He said aloud making Sir Randall grit his teeth.

"Then no, I will not open this door until the yard goes back from whence they came."

"How on earth do you want us to help you if you won't open this damn door!" Ciel growled irritated, "Stop being-" Sebastian his hand on his master's should, "What is it?" Ciel demanded eye twitching with aggravation.

"Please young master allow me."

"Gah. Do whatever." Ciel said moving aside.

"Certainly." Sebastian placed his hand on the door, shoving the door opened to rather annoyed Noah, Sebastian smiled at him, "Please Noah let the yard inside."

Once inside Rowell manor, the yard made quickly of inspecting it from top to bottom or at least tried….

"That is off limits!" Noah shouted at the young detectives going to Zoey's room.

"Sir with all respect, we have to search this manor thoroughly." One said going inside the room.

"My what a…..gloomy room this…everything down to the carpet is black…"

"I'd say this girl must have an awfully depressing demeanor." They talked among each, making Noah get rather irate.

"Do not speak of the lady of this house in such way!"

Ciel and Sebastian just stood back watching the show, _'What could be his problem? He wouldn't allow the yard inside the manor until Sebastian….managed to talk him into it and now he doesn't want them anywhere in the manor not so much as the kitchen. What could he possibly be hiding?'_ Ciel thought.

"Alright this room is clear!" One declared.

"Good now get out!" Noah grabbed both men literally tossing them out, he reached in his coat pocket pulling out a small silver key, locking the door tight just as he had done with every room any one of the yard had entered.

"Goodness that butler is a lunatic." The other mumbled as he and his partner sped far away from Noah.

Ciel looked at Noah curiously, ' _Why is he acting this way towards the yard? He expressed sincere worry over Zoey's disappearance so even if the yard wasn't suppose to know shouldn't he take any help he could get? Or does he know something else?'_

"Alright you've had your look now get the hell out this manor." Noah had disappeared to the top of the stairs.

"No need we can't find any evidences here just as the other manors," Sir Randall replied.

"Whatever it be just get out of here!" Noah started shooing the men as if they were pesky dogs.

Sebastian watched Noah with interest, "Something is amiss."

"You are just now beginning to think that?" Ciel rolled his eyes.

"No…I'm afraid not just with Noah I mean with this whole manor."

"What are you blabbing about? This manor looks no different its still the same dreary manor it had been since the day the former Duchess of Rowell had passed away."

Sebastian shook his head, "No. The manor for as long as I can remember of coming here Rowell manor has always, groaned, creaked and settled just as you'd expect of an manor as old as it, however today its been still far too still. When the detectives entered Lady's Zoey room I smelt the aroma of another demon though the stench had fainted slightly."

"So are you saying the girls disappearances are linked to devils?" Ciel raised an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't said that when we visited the families in question, I didn't sense anything that would point to a devil."

"So are you saying all the girls are being taken by humans and Zoey was taken by a demon? Where does that make any sense? Even if we were to say that were true what on earth could make Zoey so special a demon would abduct her?"

"It's not about being special, no it's all about old scores being settled." Noah appeared, his normal iced blue eyes glazed over with lunacy.

Sebastian stepped in front of Ciel, "I see. So what is it you are playing might I ask?"

Noah titled his head like cat, "Playing? Oh you are so horribly mistaken I'm not playing more like….handling things."

"Really now? Well how about you show your true face instead of hiding behind that mask of yours? It's rather furious to see you use someone close to me as a suit."

"Haha!" Noah crackled like a psycho, grabbing his face and pulling it. "I see I see! That stupid cur was right you are smart…. _Sebastian…_ " He literally ripped his face off revealing a face far from Noah's.

"I knew something was off from the stillness of the manor to the stench of Lady's Zoey room to your pathetic performance. Now you are who and where is Noah and Lady Zoey?" Sebastian eyes narrowed

The other demon giggled, "Who am I? Who am I? No one of your concern just as what happened to the cur and the half breed."

"I beg to differ." Ciel pushed passed Sebastian. "Listen devil we have no time to play games now answer the question or else."

The demon laughed, "That right you little runt? Well you may act but it be in your best thought not!" The demon twirled around. "If you want all those poor girls in one piece!"

"Well I was wrong looks like a demon does have link to this case." Sebastian growled.

"It would seem so." Ciel agreed. "What is it you want demon? What is it your motive?"

The demon smiled at Ciel showing every fang, "I want something important back you have."

"Like…"

"The half-breed you are so fond…Zoey Lucille Rowell."

 **A/N- Zoey LUCILLE Rowell, no hate on the name Lucille but why on earth did I pick that name combination? Anyway, the name you see are actually the names I had picked out (Excluding Elizabeth and Rosaline, of course) for Zoey but alas none of those names stuck to her much to my sadness because I found Zoey worked best. No hate on the name Zoey (Because I adore the name) I wish her name fit more to world, but hey the name picked her.**

 **I wasn't going to do this arc because I didn't find it interesting, but I began writing and I found I wrote this! *Shakes head*This is testing how much Ciel must like Zoey (Though if this was me I would have dumped Zoey on side of road by now.) I love Zoey but...**

 **Well thanks for reading and please remember to review! And thanks for faving, following and reviewing!**

 **See ya next time, buh-bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

October 8 1888. London, England.

"What does my fiancée have to do with you?" Ciel demanded.

"Well let's just say she was originally promised to me but, then I get news she had completely left Hell's upper circle all for some human Earl."

"Which would be me, however why bother taking those girls or coming after Zoey? Besides that Zoey and I's engagement has now gone on for a year so why bother?"

"Hehe! You got me there but what can I say? All those other adolescent girls I tried didn't quiet sate me as I know she would." The demon licked his lips causing Ciel to get an appalled look. The demon simply laughed hysterically, "Oh my I shouldn't think a child should understand on how to use a female in the correct manner! Tell you what 'Earl' I'll give Zoey over and let all those poor girls free with no scratches."

"No." Ciel said instantly, shooting the demon a baneful glare. "I would not dare allow you to put your perverted, filthy hands on my fiancée's person, so forget no deal."

" _Really now?_ So…You have no concern for those other girls only your little fiancée? How amusing!" Ciel narrowed his eyes.

"Tell you what I'll give you twenty-four hours, after that those girls are smears including Zoey." The demon said about to depart.

"Sebastian, don't let him get away!" Ciel ordered, but too little too late the demon had vanished before anything could be done, "Damn it."

"What is it to be done now master?" Sebastian inquired which his master's anger skyrocket.

"What do you think? We are looking for the girls, I can't afford for them to be killed."

"Understood."

' _What's going to happen to us?'_ Rosaline wondered, looking around the cramped room. Girls of different ages sat on cold floor some were almost sitting on top another due to the lack of space. Majority of the girls just sat there nearly lifeless while some still gave heart-wrenching sobs.

"Fuck!" The blonde winced hearing the vulgar word followed by more swear words. "Why not give it a rest? You're not getting it opened."

On her knees was Zoey, the girl steady fiddled with the lock of the door using a breast pin, "Want to bet Lady Trancy?"

"No." Rosaline replied flatly.

"Say whatever you like but I'm getting this damn door opened."

"Just give it a rest and stop trying to be hero!" A high-pitched entered the conversation Zoey automatically rolled her eyes.

"Deciding to speak to me now Lizzie?"

Lizzie huffed, "Don't start with me you fiancée stealer."

"How is that even relevant to the problem at hand?" Zoey jerked the breast pin inside the keyhole.

Lizzie didn't respond but stared Zoey up and down like she was a filthy creature, the orange dressed turned herself away to get Zoey get out of her view to of which the other didn't mind at all. Rosaline sighed quietly watching Zoey go at the lock repeatedly.

"Just-" A soft click sound was heard followed by small victory cheer from Zoey, she looked at Rosaline with a tiny smile.

"We can get out!" She spoke.

"That is greet but how do you think we are going escape? We haven't the slightest clue where we are or who kidnapped us."

"Only one way to find out." Zoey pushed the door wide opened. "You can come or follow me."

Rosaline sat there watching her go out the room, while an uneasy feeling resided in her stomach she couldn't help but feel maybe Zoey might be right, "Are you coming along?" Rosaline questioned Elizabeth who shook her head.

"I'm staying right here."

"Okay." Rosaline decided to grant Lizzie's wish looking back at the other girls none of them seem willing to budge, "I promise if we find a way out we'll came back with help." Rosaline promised them though she doubted the girls listened.

Outside of the tiny room Rosaline was introduce to hallway lit up by candles on each wall made of stone, the floor was brown carpet with some odd pattern. _'Is this a manor?'_ Rosaline wandered the halls trying to figure out where Zoey could have disappeared off too. However, for the longest it seemed like each corner was a never-ending maze to the point Rosaline began getting worked up from getting nowhere. Just as she was overwhelmed with hopelessness, she came across a huge flight of stairs.

Her green eyes followed the flight of steps clean down to the darkness below, she wasn't sure where the stairs would lead but there was no way she was heading back the way she came. Glimpsing back the girl wondered if Zoey had, came this way or ended up elsewhere, but Rosaline didn't feel the strength to go searching for the her. _'I hope you find a way Lady Rowell.'_ Rosaline descended down the stairs to thick darkness.

Zoey found herself walking the halls what felt like an hour but maybe it was thirty minutes, each and every corner just lead into another long drawn out hall Zoey found herself wondering who in their right mind would have their manor built like this?

When she made another turn she noticed the next hallway was slightly different from the ones prior, a large window took up the left side and all doors had no knobs. "Huh." Zoey went to window touching gently, "It's cold?" That stuck Zoey as odd why would window be ice cold when it wasn't cold in the manor and as far as she knew it wasn't cold outside. Beyond the window were nothing but thick fog and very birds circling in the gray sky. _'Where is this place?'_ She wondered moving away from window.

"There has to be a way out of this godforsaken place." Zoey mumbled going down the hall and making a very quick turn. Before she could do anything Zoey had stepped off into a huge gap in floor falling straight into another hallway. "Ow, that's what I get for rushing." Zoey rubbed her now bleed forehead.

This hallway was very different from the others and one above it, the hall was cold, dark, and damp feeling. Zoey stood up dusting herself off her eyes found a door a few feet in front her with light creeping from underneath it. She was going to open it but a familiar caught her ears. _'It's him!'_ Zoey looked through the keyhole all she saw was Noah sitting in chair but he wasn't the one speaking.

"I must say you take after her don't you?" The familiar voice spoke off scene. Noah just sat there like statue his hands tightened up in what appeared to be anger. "You know I came across that Earl Phantomhive puny little runt he is. I told him I'd let the girls go if he hands Zoey over to me, he was giving twenty four hours to make his made but I don't think he'll be smart. No, no I think I may actually have to kill those girls even Zoey." Noah's lips lifted in disgust at whom he was staring at.

"You know maybe we could make a deal, I let those girls go even Zoey if you do something return." A finger ran over Noah's lips, the butler's jerked back in attempt to get out of the fingers reach. "Hahaha! You are so cute Noah." The voice purred. "Too bad you are now tainted." Noah hands tightened.

"You are one of the most demented things I've met in my long life. However, I'm afraid it will be coming to an end." Noah spoke.

"Really? How so?"

Noah eyes glowed, "Because I'm the original demented." He was out his chair like lighting had bolted him out Zoey covered her mouth and moved away from the door not even wanting to see what her butler was doing to other demon. Hearing those screams sent chills though the girl's body nothing she could do would block out the ripping, tearing, and screeching.

Finally, it all ended and Zoey felt her heart beating out her chest when the door creaked opened, "N-Noah?"

Noah was covered in blood head to toe none of which was his, "M'lady forgive me you had hear all that I tried controlling myself but that…demon just hit my last nerve."

"Y-you knew I was there?"

Noah smiled faintly, "Your forehead is bleeding I smelt the blood followed by your scent."

"Hmm." Zoey looked down at the floor. "Is he dead?"

"Of course not, but I don't think he'll be getting up anytime soon."

"I see, let's go get back to those girls I doubt Lady Trancy has find a way out."

"Yes M'lady."

October 12 1888. London, England.

Everyone of the noble girls had been returned home safely, Rosaline managed to get help of another manor not far away it was told the manor has been abandoned for decades nobody never it was being occupied. By the time, anyone made back the old manor was bursting in flames luckily no one was inside it.

Earl Phantomhive simply reported as the kidnapper had set the manor on fire as suicide as only one body was discovered inside in terrible shape.

Zoey laid across a bed wearing a white nightdress, a bandage was wrapped around her forehead due to her mishap in the manor. She rolled over looking at the clock, "Only eight o'clock? It feels so much later!" She groaned.

"You must be feeling." Ciel walked into room shutting the door for privacy. He strolled over to the bed sitting next to Zoey; one blue eye examined the girl with some interest.

Zoey noticed it and looked away, "Yes, I am."

"Good. I may ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"That was same demon you mention in you're the letter you gave me a year ago, you were to be married too wasn't it."

"Indeed he was. I'm sorry I thought he'd move to someone else obviously not."

"You don't have to be sorry; it was beyond your help." Ciel stated, "I am glad the girls were unharmed as you."

Zoey nodded smiling, "Agreed." She sat and kissed Ciel's cheek much to her own surprise he did not wipe it away like normal.

"Yes." He stood up. "I assume you will be staying here for a short while so in that case I have some business proposals for you to look at."

"Alright, good night Ciel." Zoey said as he went depart.

"Yes. Also in the near future Zoey try not falling in open floor holes." He looked back at her.

Zoey's face glowed red, "Not as if I meant to do it! But okay I will.

Ciel stared forward with smirk playing his lips, "Goodnight then." He said, for behind though he was pretty sure he heard Zoey curse him under her breath.

 **A/N- Okay, guys I got news...I'm putting Counting on hiatus. Why? Come on, take a look at it, this story sucks so bad its not even funny! *Sigh* So what I am doing thanks to two very kind reviewers is I'm gotta rewrite this whole thing from start to finish without publishing until it done and betaed.**

 **I'm sorry this happened, but in truth I can't tell you where this is going and overall this story is bad.**

 **Forgive me, hopefully I'll see you guys within the rewrite. If ya want to chat or something I'll be around.**

 **Bye-Rei Amane.**


End file.
